


Heat

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: spnspiration bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnspiration, Enjambment, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat, pressing, surrounding, consuming. 100 words, poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Enjambment' on my bingo card for spnspiration; the continuation of a sentence without a pause beyond the end of a line, couplet, or stanza  
> A/N: I am not a poet. Feedback fuels the fire :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not personally know Jared or Jensen. This is purely a work of fiction.

I feel his fingertips tracing down  
My flesh, my heart, my soul and  
Heat searing, burning trails  
Consuming me, saving me  
For all that I am, I know  
I am his, completely surrendered.

Flesh against flesh, mapping out  
Distracting, learning, matching-  
We breathe and move as  
One single being, with one single  
Purpose; soul; heat shared  
Shared until the end.

I respire his scent, his touch, his  
Heat pressing against me, surrounding  
Filling and emotive, intimate  
For all that I am, I know  
I feel the heat, deep and burning  
Consuming me to my release.


End file.
